Ron Or Viktor
by draconisflame72
Summary: Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Manis. Peristiwa di Danau Hitam dan Dilema Viktor Krum atau Ron Weasley. Siapakah yang akan Hermione pilih? Must Read!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's. I own nothing except the plots. No money making there.  
><strong>

.

**A/N: **Saya masih baru di sini. Bukan pertama kali sih. Tapi yah baru kali ini berani menyelesaikan dan mem-post cerita kesini. Harap pengertiannya kalo cerita ini agak membosankan dan jelek. I've tried to make it perfect.

Enjoy!

**Chapter I: Danau Hitam**

-oo0oo-

Matahari mulai turun saat terdengar bunyi peluit nyaring dari kepala lokomotor Hogwarts Express. Membuat Ron yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya terlonjak kaget. "Apa? Kereta berteriak, huh?" katanya parau sambil menatap heran ketiga sahabat sekolahnya selama 4 tahun. Hermione menatapnya balik tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Luna hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya bergumam "kita sudah sampai Ron. Berkemaslah". Harry membantu Ron membereskan coklat kodoknya yang berserakan di lantai kompartemen. Hermione berkata, "Tak usah repot-repot bantu dia, Harry. Ron sudah dewasa". Ron menatap Hermione sekilas namun langsung menyibukkan diri lagi dengan melepaskan jubah penyihir yang menutupi kaos T-shirt mugglenya.

Para ketua murid dan prefek mulai menyisir kompartemen dan menyuruh keluar murid-murid agar cepat turun dari kereta. Harry, Luna, Hermione dan Ron berjalan di pinggir jalan kereta peron 9¾ untuk mencari keluarga mereka masing-masing. Harry, tentu saja masih mengandalkan paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia yang masih berbaik hati memberinya tempat di rumah mereka. Setidaknya bukan di lemari bawah tangga lagi seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Berbelok kiri sebelum portal ke dunia muggle, mereka menemukan keluarga Weasley yang menunggu dalam kegelisahan. "oh adik kecilku yang manis, lama sekali kau! Perempuan berganti baju saja tidak akan selama ini" gerutu Fred Weasley disambut anggukan setuju dari kembarannya, George Weasley. "sori- aku tadi sempat ketiduran" kuping Ron memerah sambil mengumpat pelan. Mrs Weasley menarik lengan Ron dan langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Harry, Luna dan Hermione. "mau kemana sih mereka?" tanya Harry, mereka berjalan menyusuri peron yang padat oleh murid Hogwarts. "sepertinya keluarga Weasley akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun saudara mereka, bibi Mur- ah aku lupa" kata Luna dengan tatapan kosong ke depan mencari sosok ayahnya. "bibi Muriel? Si flamingo galak itu? Untuk apa mereka repot-repot merayakannya? Umurnya sudah lebih dari 100 tahun kira-kira" kata Harry menerawang ke dalam pikirannya. Seorang laki-laki jangkung hampir paruh baya melambaikan tangannya ke mereka. Wajah Luna berseri-seri melihatnya dan langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Harry dan Hermione.

"jangan lupa mengirimiku surat ya, aku akan menceritakan tentang pertumbuhan Nargles di rumahku. Bye!".

Hanya tinggal Harry dan Hermione yang langsung menuju portal ke dunia muggle setelah mengantarkan dua sahabatnya itu mencari orang tua mereka.

"mione? Dari tadi kau diam saja. Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Harry heran. Hermione yang sedang melamun lalu mengedikkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Harry. "tak apa, ya aku tak apa-apa, Harry". "syukurlah" kata Harry masih menatap Hermione dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu semenjak mereka bersiap-siap naik kereta di Hogwarts. Dan sikapnya terhadap Ron membuat Harry merasa bahwa Ron lah yang bertanggung jawab atas absennya pribadi Hermione yang biasanya banyak bicara mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Melewati portal ke dunia Muggle sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka berdua, ini sudah sekian kalinya mereka mengendap-endap agar tidak kelihatan muggle yang berlalu-lalang di peron 9 stasiun king cross saat melewati portal itu.

Keluarga Dursley menoleh ke Harry dengan sinisme yang sangat lebih dari kadarnya. Hermione yang sudah mengenali sinisme ini hanya mengelus lembut lengan Harry dengan maksud menyabarkannya.

"tenang saja Hermione. Aku sudah sering mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini. Yang segini mah sangat ringan." ujar Harry sambil menyeringai. "baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Harry. Dan aku berharap kau tidak membuat Hedwig terlambat lagi membalas suratku". Harry nyengir ke Hermione dan melambaikan tangannya, "tak akan lagi, Mione".

Hermione tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya dan sekarang matanya berkeliling mencari-cari keluarga Granger. Keluarganya yang tercinta. Ia sangat rindu kepada ayah dan ibunya, terakhir kali Hermione pulang ialah pada saat liburan natal kemarin. Orang tuanya menyambut natal bersama Hermione dengan keceriaan yang hangat. Tenggelam ke waktu natal yang lalu, Hermione melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi tunggu peron. Bersamaan dengan kedua orang tuanya juga melihatnya membawa koper besar berlogo Hogwarts yang sudah pasti isinya sebagian besar buku-buku. "mum, dad!" teriak Hermione sambil menghampiri dan memeluk mereka. "Hermione dear. Mum kangen sekali" ujar Mrs Granger membalas pelukan hangat Hermione. "aku juga mum". "sejak kapan kau bertambah tinggi sayang?" kata ayahnya seraya menepuk-nepukkan tangan ke kepala Hermione. "kau tidak memperhatikan pertumbuhanku, Dad? Pantaslah" jawab Hermione ketus. "wow ow sejak kapan pula anakku ini bermulut pedas?"

Hermione menyadari perubahan sikap dan bicaranya yang menusuk ini. Sekelebat memori tentang Ron yang sifatnya seperti anak kecil dan tempramen terbesit di pikirannya.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memohon pulang karena perutnya lapar membuat orang tua Hermione tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada sikapnya yang berubah ini. Di mobil, saat perjalanan pulang pun Hermione masih teringat tentang Ron. Ron. Dan Ron.

'sial' Hermione mengumpat pelan. "ada apa herm?" tanya Mr Granger yang yakin tadi Hermione berkata sesuatu. Terlonjak, Hermione lekas-lekas menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak ada, Dad, tadi aku hanya- sedikit er memikirkan sesuatu".

"memikirkan apa?"

"eh? Bu- bukan apa-apa kok"

"benarkah?"

"oh please Dad.."

"sudahlah, honey. Kita tidak perlu terlalu mencampuri urusan remaja galau ini" celetuk Mrs Granger sambil terkikik melihat rona wajah Hermione yang memerah disusul kekehan Mr Granger.

"nah, kita sudah sampai". Kata Mr Granger ketika mobil memasuki halaman rumah minimalis hangat yang selalu di rindukan Hermione meski kastil Hogwarts beratus kali lipat megah dan hangatnya.

Tak tahan karena lelahnya, Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar yang sudah ia rindukan. Tempat tidur di asrama Gryffindor memang nyaman tapi tak akan pernah senyaman tempat tidur di kamarnya ini yang sudah ia tiduri sejak kecil. Setengah terlelap ke alam tidurnya, suara Mrs Granger memanggil Hermione ke meja makan membuatnya sadar seratus persen lagi. Ya, perutnya memang sudah protes sedari tadi.

Makan malam dihiasi banyak cerita dari Hermione tentang masa tahun keempatnya ini di Hogwarts. Mulai dari menakjubkannya Harry memenangkan Turnamen Triwizard serta nilai-nilainya dan materi pelajaran di Hogwarts. Orang tua Hermione mendengarnya bercerita dengan antusias dan juga banyak pertanyaan tentang dunia sihir yang akan dijawab oleh Hermione dengan semangat menggebu. Tak heran Hermione mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar terhadap ilmu pengetahuan, orang tuanya yang mewariskan sifat ini. Setelah kenyang melahap masakan ibunya dan juga cerita tentang petualangannya di Hogwarts membuat Hermione ngantuk bukan main. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya setelah memberikan ucapan selamat malam kepada orang tuanya di meja makan.

Sejenak Hermione duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Merenung. Sikap dan cara bicaranya sudah kembali normal lagi secepat dia pernah berubah. Kenapa ini? Hermione merasa dirinya makin bingung dengan segala hal. Saat ia merebahkan kepala ke bantal, secepat kilat tidur menjemputnya.

**.**

**.**

Musim panas kali ini dilalui Hermione dengan keluarganya, seperti biasa, saat sore menjelang malam mereka akan mengundang tetangga-tetangga di komplek rumah untuk ber-BBQ ria di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Granger. Tidak banyak orang yang diundang. Hanya beberapa tetangga terdekat saja. Namun itu telah membuat Hermione teralihkan dari jiwanya yang sedang tak menentu.

Duduk di sofa panjang ruang keluarga setelah banyak melahap daging BBQ, Hermione merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia seolah melupakan sesuatu.. Surat! Ah ya, dia lupa mengirimi Harry, Luna, Ginny dan er, Ron juga Viktor. Sudah 5 hari cukup mengherankan juga mereka tidak mengirimiku surat, pikir Hermione. Ia mendesah dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk beranjak ke kamarnya. 'aku akan mengirim surat ke Harry terlebih dahulu' Hermione membatin.

_Dear Harry,_

_Kau lupa lagi, eh? Atau Hedwig sedang ngambek lagi padamu? Ah kalian ini kenapa sih? Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengirimiku surat. Bahkan Luna juga sepertinya lupa mengirimiku surat tentang pertumbuhan Narglesnya. Dan kau? Apa alasanmu Harry? Ku tunggu balasanmu. Secepatnya. Oke?_

_Hermione._

Meraih burung hantu kesayangannya, yang berwarna kecoklatan dengan mata tajam tapi menghangatkan, Hermione mengikatkan suratnya di kaki sang burung hantu. 'privet drive. Harry Potter' Hermione berbisik sementara burung itu ber-uhu mengerti.

Memandang langit lewat jendela kamarnya, matahari sudah tenggelam ketika ia melihat sesuatu di kegelapan langit malam yang semakin dekat ke jendela kamar Hermione. Mulanya ia mengira itu pasti burung hantu milik Harry, Hedwig. Ternyata Hermione salah. Hewig tidak memiliki ukuran sebesar itu dan juga warna bulunya putih. Bukan seperti burung hantu yang ia lihat sedang meluncur tepat ke jendela kamarnya. Burung hantu itu berbulu hitam legam dan gagah juga memiliki mata yang agak- menyeramkan menurut Hermione. Mengingatkannya kepada sesorang. Tapi ia lupa siapa.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hermione melepas ikatan surat di kaki burung itu dan meratakannya di meja belajar kamarnya. Terdengar burung hantu pengirim surat tadi ber-uhu keras. Hermione bingung apa yang diinginkan oleh burung hantu asing dihadapannya, setelah mengamati beberapa menit si burung hantu menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada makanan burung hantu Hermione yang tergeletak di sisi samping jendela. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan memberi burung hantu itu makanan secukupnya. Hermione sudah terlalu penasaran dengan identitas si pengirim surat ini. Cepat-cepat ia membacanya dengan seksama.

_Hermione dear,_

_Hello, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Apa kabarmu di sana, di dunia muggle? Well kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kau masih ingat denganku?_

_Danau Hitam._

_Keterlaluan jika kau tidak mengerti maksudku, mengingat kau adalah murid terpandai seantero Hogwarts saat ini. Aku juga telah membuat janji padamu agar mengirim surat secepatnya. Dan aku ingin minta maaf karena baru sekarang aku mengirimimu surat. Kau tahu? Kapal yang aku beserta murid Durmstrang lainnya (Hermione mulai mengetahui siapa pengirim surat ini) ternyata mengalami sedikit kerusakan sehingga kami mencapai lautan Bulgaria dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Aku menyesali itu Hermione. Ku yakin kau mengerti._

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione tersenyum manis di depan surat yang sedang ia genggam. Dibacanya sekali lagi dan memperdalam ingatannya pada kejadian di Danau Hitam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja ia masih mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Dingin. Seakan kau tak pernah bernafas lagi. Semuanya gelap. Itu yang dirasakan Hermione saat profesor McGonagall melancarkan mantra kepada dia dan Ron di ruang kerjanya. Berselang waktu beberapa menit yang lalu profesor Alastor Moody memberitahukan bahwa mereka harus menghadap profesor McGonagall alih-alih membantu Harry mencari tananman yang mampu membuatnya bertahan di air selama satu jam. Tetapi usaha Hermione dan Ron seperti tidak lagi penting saat yang dirasakannya hanya dingin menusuk hingga menembus rongga paru-paru.

Hermione tak tahu berapa lama sekiranya ia merasakam siksaan yang membekukan itu saat tangan kekar melingkari tubuhnya dan kepalanya berada di dada bidang pria itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling dan sorak riuh menggema membuatnya pusing. Hermione baru saja merasakan benturan dan sekujur tubuhnya basah. "kau kedinginan my-knee?" tanya pria bertubuh tegap itu sambil ragu-ragu. Pandangan Hermione masih buram, semuanya kurang jelas. Bahkan wajah dari pemuda pemilik tubuh atletis tadi. Namun sepertinya Hermione pernah mengenal dia.

"ya- aku kedinginan- s-sangat. Dimana.. dimana aku? Harry? Ron?" gumam Hermione gelagapan. "ermyknee, kau aman sekarang bersamaku."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu merangkul bahu Hermione sambil menyelubunginya dengan handuk hangat. Saat melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas, ia terperanjat. Mengetahui dengan cepat bahwa sekarang adalah pelaksanaan tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard. Rongga dadanya agak sesak mengingat Harry. Dan ketika ia menoleh kesamping kirinya, melihat rahang yang terpahat sempurna, badan yang tegap dan kokoh, Hermione cepat mengenali Viktor Krum.

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tadi pucat pasi. Hermione disadarkan oleh tatapan elang Krum yang anehnya alih-alih tajam, malah menenangkan.

"ah ya, err viktor, dimana Harry? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan Ron? Dimana mereka?". Krum sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan seperti ini akan dilancarkan Hermione. "mereka masih di danau" ujar Krum. Matanya menerawang jauh ke permukaan danau hitam. Mereka berdua berdiri di panggung pilar tengah yang menghadap langsung ke danau hitam. Ada 3 panggung pilar yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk menampung banyaknya murid suporter para juara Triwizard.

"ermyknee mereka akan baik-baik saja. Disana memang sangat mengerikan tapi untungnya aku cukup tangguh melawan grindylow dan makhluk apalagi itu aku tidak tahu. Aku harap Potter juga bisa melewati mereka. Dia ditugasi menyelamatkan si Wasley" lanjut Krum dengan aksen Bulgarianya yang masih kental. Hermione seakan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi saat ia melihat loncatan Cedric Diggory yang memeluk Cho Chang. Seperti itukah tadi posisinya bersama Krum saat mendarat di pilar? Memalukan sekaligus... menyenangkan sekali, pikir Hermione malu.

Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, terjadi loncatan lagi dari dalam danau. Seorang gadis berambut keperakan tepat mendarat di pilar sebelah kanan, Fleur Delacour meringis kesakitan. Dengan sigap para panitia dan pengawas dari kementrian sihir yang sudah bersiap-siap langsung mengangkat tubuh Fleur yang menggigil hebat dan terlihat luka memar disana-sini. Hermione ternganga melihatnya, dimana orang yang harus diselamatkan Fleur? Ditinggal kah? Dalam kedinginan yang tadi dirasakannya. Ia bergidik melihat keseluruh penjuru Danau Hitam. Lalu dimana Harry? Hermione semakin pucat memikirkan nasib Harry dan Ron.

Teriakan Fleur makin membuat Hermione gelisah ditempatnya, "ADIKKU! Dia- dimana! Aku menyera'.." Krum mengusap punggung Hermione: lagi-lagi menenangkan. Dan ajaibnya hati Hermione tenang kembali. Tapi matanya terus menyapu ke Danau Hitam. Melirik sebentar ke jam, waktu Harry tinggal 15 menit lagi. Dilihatnya profesor Alastor Moody juga makin gelisah dengan berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas di pinggir pilar. 10 menit. 5 menit. Sudah terdengar banyak bisik-bisik di sekeliling Hermione. 'harry...' ia memanggil dalam hati. Bertepatan dengan munculnya dua kepala manusia dari dalam Danau. Satunya berambut merah dan yang satunya lagi berambut panjang seperti Fleur. Hermione segera mengetahui mereka adalah Ron, dan Gabrielle, adik Fleur yang sedang megap-megap berenang ke tepian pilar. "Ron! Akhirnya..." seru Hermione menghampiri Ron. Ia memberi Ron handuk hangat dan menenangkannya sama seperti tadi Viktor Krum merangkul Hermione. Tapi ia memekik pelan saat Harry melompat keluar dari permukaan air dan mendarat cukup keras di samping Ron dan Hermione. "Potter!" jerit Profesor Alastor Moody dan menyeret Harry untuk ditangani karena banyak sekali memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Singkat cerita, Harry mendapat peringkat kedua setelah Krum karena ia menyelamatkan dua orang sekaligus.

Hermione mendesah lega dan kembali lagi ke Krum yang masih berdiri di pojokan tiang pilar. Mata elangnya yang tajam memperhatikannya sejak Hermione pergi menenangkan Ron. Krum mendengus lalu berbicara pelan, "sudah selesai kau merawat si wasley itu?"

"weasley, viktor. Ron Weasley." Jawab Hermione menatap lekat ke mata Krum. Tapi buru-buru memalingkan mata sangking takutnya beradu tatap dengan mata elang yang tajam itu.

"ya, atau apalah itu namanya."

"kau- er, cemburu?"

Viktor menaikan sebelah alis matanya, "menurutmu?"

"menurutku memang begitu." Pipi Hermione menunjukkan semburat merah lagi.

"baguslah." Viktor meraih tangan Hermione dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

Hermione bereaksi cepat, terlalu cepat malah, hingga membuat tensi udara naik lagi. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Viktor. "bagus apanya?" tanya Hermione.

"bagus kau menyadarinya, cantik" gumam Viktor. Belum sempat semburat merah di pipi Hermione mereda, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hermione, merasakan tangannya ditarik lembut lagi oleh Viktor. "ke kastil" jawabnya.

Semua orang memang sudah beranjak satu-persatu ke kastil. Untuk apa masih disana? Pertunjukkan sirkus meloncat-dari-dalam-Danau-Mengerikan telah berakhir. Ya, berakhir.

Viktor berbelok ke daerah pinggir Hutan Terlarang. Masih menggenggam tangan Hermione di tangannya. "diamlah. Aku membutuhkan sedikit privasi denganmu." Ujar Viktor melihat Hermione ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Akhirnya Hermione menghentikan langkah kaki Viktor, ia tak mau terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang. "disini saja, Viktor." Bisik Hermione.

"aku ingin bicara padamu." Kata Viktor dengan jelas. Air mukanya makin serius.

"bicaralah."

"kau tak ingin memberiku ucapan selamat terlebih dahulu, my-knee?"

Hermione mengerjap sedikit. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa Viktor memenangkan tugas kedua ini di posisi pertama.

"oh ya aku lupa, maaf-" Hermione terkikik sendiri. "um- well, Selamat atas kemenanganmu Viktor. Dan terimakasih banyak kau tadi dengan hebatnya menyelamatkanku."

Senyum puas Viktor menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah itu semakin dekat dengan wajah Hermione. Ia membelalak sebentar saat tangan Viktor mulai merayap ke pinggangnya sementara wajah mereka bertambah dekat dan dekat. Hermione memejamkan matanya. Seperti terhipnotis oleh mata elang Viktor.

"AGUAMENTI MAXIMA!" seru Viktor Krum sambil menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ke api yang akan menerjang mereka. Hermione menjerit dan berlindung dibelakang Viktor. Tongkatnya mengeluarkan air yang mencekung, bukan hanya mengucur lurus. Dan dengan volume air yang sangat banyak.

"pengecut! Siapa kau! Keluar! Berani-beraninya-" Viktor menggeram marah. Ternyata ada yang mengikuti mereka ke tempat itu dan hampir membakar mereka dengan mantra elemen Api. Bisa dibilang, orang ini kelewat marah hingga menghasilkan mantra api yang besar.  
>Hermione mendesah sambil menggenggam tangan Viktor, "Tenang saja my-knee aku akan membunuh orang itu. Hei! Keluar kau berengsek!" seru Viktor. Suaranya agak gemetar karena marah.<p>

"sshh..." Hermione membalikkan badan Viktor untuk menghadapnya dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang tadi tertunda. Dengan airmuka yang memerah (lagi) namun ia tetap melanjutkan. Viktor mengerjap dan tentunya dengan senang hati meladeni Hermione. Wajah mereka semakin dekat..

Hermione bersumpah, dia melihat sekelebat rambut merah mencolok yang melintas tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan. Viktor terasa lebih penting sekarang. Seperti magnet yang tak bisa ditolak lagi.

Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Viktor. Manis.

Serangan tadi terlupakan begitu saja.

**To Be Continued**

Review please :)


End file.
